A Zanessa Story: Say Ok
by CyndleGranter1991
Summary: A story about Zac and Vanessa.
1. Say Ok

A Zanessa Story: Say Ok

Starring: Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Lucas Grabeel, Monique Coleman, Vanessa Anne Hudgens and Zac Efron

It is the last day of filming High School Musical, Zac and Ashley are talking.

Ashley: Have you told her yet?

Zac: *acting clueless* Told who yet?

Ashley: Vanessa, duh

Zac: No, I haven't

Ashley: Why not?

Zac: She doesn't feel the same way towards me

Ashley: Have you tried?

Zac: No

Ashley: *sees Vanessa coming* There she is, go and tell her how you feel

Zac: Ashley...

Ashley: *pushes him towards Vanessa and walks away*

Vanessa bumps into him because she didn't see him

Vanessa: *looks up* I'm...I'm...I'm so... *speechless*

Zac: It's okay, are you alright?

Vanessa: Uh, yeah

Zac: Um...Vanessa?

Vanessa: Yes Zac?

Zac: There's something I need to tell you

Vanessa: Same here but you can go first

Zac: Okay...um... *kisses her*

Vanessa: *pulls away and is speechless*

Zac: Vanessa, I love you

Vanessa: Zac...I feel the same way

Zac: You do?

Vanessa: Yes

Zac: *smiles* Would you like to be my girlfriend?

Vanessa: I want to but I can't

Zac: How come?

Vanessa: I already have a boyfriend, sorry

Zac: Oh well, I guess I'll be seeing you around then?

Vanessa: *smiles* I'd like that

Zac: Okay, bye Vanessa

Vanessa: Bye Zac

Zac walks to his trailer and sits down and cries

Corbin: Zac?

Zac: In my trailer

Corbin: *walks in* Dude, what's wrong?

Zac: Vanessa rejected me

Corbin: Ouch

Zac: Yeah, ouch

Corbin: What did she tell you?

Zac: She said she already had a boyfriend

Back with Ashley, Monique and Vanessa

Ashley: *sees Vanessa is sad* Hey, what's wrong?

Vanessa: I'm so stupid

Monique: How are you stupid, V?

Vanessa: I lied to Zac

Ashley: You what?!

Monique: Ash, calm down and let V explain

Vanessa: *smiles slightly* He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said I had a boyfriend

Ashley: Do you already have a boyfriend?

Vanessa: *sad* I did

Monique: What happened?

Vanessa: He broke up with me about two days ago and I said no to Zac because I was afraid of getting my heart broken again...the truth is, I love Zac with all my heart, I just can't be his girlfriend

Ashley: Vanessa, I'm sorry but Zac really loves you

Vanessa: I know and when he kissed me, I felt like I was home, you know?

Monique: Sounds like love to me

Lucas walks in

Lucas: Hey girls

Ashley: Luc!

Lucas: Hey Babe *kisses her*

Monique: What's going on here?

Ashley: *pulls away* Oh Lucas and I are dating

Vanessa: *starts to cry*

Monique: V, there's nothing wrong with being single

Zac walks back in and walks over to Vanessa

Zac: I know you don't want to be my girlfriend but I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight, as friends

Vanessa: No...

Zac: Okay then, bye *starts walking away*

Vanessa: *runs after him* Zac, I said no because I want to be so much more than just your friend

Zac: But I thought...

Vanessa: Zac, I don't have a boyfriend

Zac: You lied to me?

Vanessa: Yes and I'm sorry

Zac: I can't believe you *walks away*

Vanessa: Zac!

Ashley: Vanessa, want me to talk to him?

Monique: Ash, let her sort out her own problems on her own

Vanessa: Thanks Mon

Monique Anytime V, go get Zac

Vanessa goes after Zac


	2. I'll Stand By You

I'll Stand By You

Starring: Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Lucas Grabeel, Monique Coleman, Vanessa Anne Hudgens and Zac Efron

Zac: *talking to himself* I can't believe she did that to me

Vanessa: *comes up behind him* Zac, I didn't mean to hurt you...I'm just afraid

Zac: *turns to face her* Of what?

Vanessa: Promise you won't laugh?

Zac: I promise

Vanessa: I'm afraid of getting my heart broke again *looks down*

Zac: *lifts her head up with his finger* I could never break your heart, Vanessa

Vanessa: I know and I'm sorry for hurting you

Zac: It's okay, want to go out to dinner tonight?

Vanessa: I'd love to *realizes something* I can't though

Zac: Why not?

Vanessa: I just remembered I have to baby sit Stella tonight for my parents

Zac: Oh, maybe I could come by

Vanessa: *smiles* I'd like that but just act like we're only friends, okay?

Zac: Okay, I'll try

Vanessa: *giggles* You're silly

Zac: Only for you *kisses her*

With Ashley, Corbin, Lucas and Monique

Ashley: I wonder what's taking them so long

Corbin: *looks at Monique* They probably left already

Monique: *blushes*

Lucas: *looks at his watch* I have to go, want a ride Ash?

Ashley: *smiles* Sure, see you guys later

Corbin and Monique: See you later

Ashley and Lucas leave

Corbin: Hey Mo, want a ride?

Monique: If you don't mind

Corbin: Of course not

Monique: *smiles* Thanks Corbin

Corbin: No problem Mo

They leave

Back with Vanessa and Zac

Vanessa: *pulls away* Wow

Zac: *smiles* What time do you want me to come by?

Vanessa: Well my parents aren't leaving till 10 so...10:30?

Zac: Okay, I'll be there

Vanessa: Okay, I'll see you then *walks out to her Mom's car*

With Gina and Vanessa

Vanessa: *gets in the car* Hey Mom

Gina Hey Van, how was your last day of filming?

Vanessa: It was great

Gina: *pulls out of the parking lot* That's good to hear

Vanessa: Yeah *thinks* Zac and I are dating now

Gina: *pulls into the driveway*

Vanessa: *gets out* I think I'm going to get some sleep before tonight

Gina: Okay, I'll call you when supper's ready

Vanessa: Okay *walks into the house and up to her room*

With Zac

Zac: *drives home and goes to his room*

Dylan: *walks in without knocking* Hey Zac

Zac: There is a door and it's called knocking before you enter

Dylan: *teasingly* Someone's in a bad mood

Zac: No, I'm tired

Dylan: *teasingly* Oooo, making out with Vanessa, have you?

Zac: *yells* Dylan! Shut up and get out!

Starla: *from downstairs* Boys, stop fighting!

Dylan: Okay, I'll leave *leaves* Zac made out with Vanessa, Zac made out with Vanessa

Zac: *gets angry and runs after him* Dylan!

Dylan: *looks behind him and sees Zac coming behind him* Mom! Zac's chasing me!

Starla: Zachary David Alexander Efron! Dylan Efron! Stop running in the house!

Zac: *stops running and goes into the living room* Tell him to take back what he said

Starla: What did he say?

Dylan: *comes in the living room screaming* Zac made out with Vanessa!

Zac: *runs after him* Dylan!

Starla: Zac, sit in your father's chair and Dylan tell me why you said that

Dylan: Zac said he was tired and I just thought it was because he made out with Vanessa

Zac: Vanessa and I are just friends! And it's none of your business anyway!

Starla: Zac, go on upstairs, I'll deal with this

Dylan: Oh sure let him off with it

Starla: He didn't do anything

Zac: *runs up to his room and dials Vanessa*

With Vanessa

Vanessa: *answers her phone* Hello?

Zac: *on the phone* Can I come over?

Vanessa: Hey Zac, why do you want to come over so early?

Zac: So I don't have to see my brother

Vanessa: I don't know if my Mom will let you, I'll go ask and call you back, okay Babe?

Stella: *walks by Vanessa's door and hears her* Vanessa's got a boyfriend

Vanessa: *puts her hand over the mouthpiece* Shut up Stell or you can't have anyone in

Stella: Fine

Vanessa: *goes back to the conversation* Sorry about that, I'll go ask now

Zac: Okay bye, love you Ness

Vanessa: I love you too Zac *hangs up*

Zac: *hangs up*


	3. Make You Mine

Make You Mine

Starring: Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Lucas Grabeel, Monique Coleman, Vanessa Anne Hudgens and Zac Efron

Vanessa: *goes downstairs to the kitchen* Mom?

Gina: *cutting potatoes for dinner* What's wrong Van?

Vanessa: Nothing, I was just wondering if Zac could maybe come over and stay for dinner

Gina: Of course he can, Van. He's always welcomed here

Vanessa: Thanks Mom *runs upstairs and dials Zac*

Zac: *answers his phone* Hey Ness

Vanessa: Hey Zac, Mom said you could and she also said you could stay for dinner

Zac: Great, I'll be there in a few

Vanessa: Okay, I love you Zac

Zac: I love you too Ness *hangs up*

Vanessa: *hangs up and waits for him to show up*

With Starla and Dylan

Dylan: Mom, that's not fair. Zac gets to do whatever he wants to but I don't

Zac: *walks into the living room* Mom, I'm going over to Vanessa's for dinner

Starla: Is it okay with her mother?

Zac: Yeah, so I won't be back till late tonight

Starla: Be home by 1:30 at the latest

Zac: I will *kisses her cheek* See you later Mom *leaves and drives to Vanessa's*

With Vanessa

Vanessa: *changes her clothes and sits on her bed and starts thinking about Zac*

Zac: *pulls into the driveway and goes and rings the doorbell*

Vanessa: *runs downstairs* I got it! *opens the door* Hey Zac *smiles*

Zac: *stares at her*

Vanessa: Zac? Hello? Babe?

Zac: *comes back to reality* Sorry, you look stunning *kisses her*

Vanessa: *pulls away* You don't look too bad yourself *smiles and lets him in*

Gina: Van, Zac dinner's ready!

Vanessa: Okay Mom! *closes the door and grabs Zac's hand and runs into the dining room*

Zac: *sits down in a chair next to Vanessa* It looks really good, Mrs Hudgens

Gina: Why thank you, Zac

Zac: *smiles and starts eating*

Vanessa: *eats hers too* Mom, this is really good

Gina: Thank you Van

Vanessa: *smiles and grabs Zac's hand under the table*

Zac: *smiles at her*

Stella: *starts singing* Zac and Vanessa, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g

Vanessa: Stella, shut up!

Gina: Girls! Stop arguing at the table

Vanessa: Sorry Mom *goes back to eating her dinner*

Stella: *quietly* Sorry *does the same thing Vanessa did*

Gina: So Zac, how did you find filming?

Zac: It was great. I met a lot of amazing people and it was a great experience for me

Vanessa: *smiles at him and whispers in his ear* Should we tell my Mom?

Zac: *whispers back in her ear* If you want

Vanessa: Mom, there's something I need to tell you

Gina: What is it Van?

Vanessa: Well, Zac and I are dating

Gina: Wow, since when?

Zac: Um...today actually *smiles at Vanessa*

Vanessa: *smiles back at him* You're not mad, are you Mom?

Gina: *gets up and hugs Vanessa* I'm proud of you

Vanessa: *hugs her back* Thanks Mom *pulls away and looks at Zac*

Zac: *smiles at her* Want to go to the beach?

Vanessa: *looks at Gina* Can I Mom?

Gina: Be back before your father and I leave because you have to watch Stella tonight

Vanessa: I will Mom *stands up and goes to the bathroom to freshen up*

Stella: *goes over to Zac* Don't hurt my sister or I'll hurt you

Zac: *gulps*

Vanessa: *comes back in the dining room* I'm ready to go now Babe

Zac: *looks at her* Wow, you look...

Vanessa: Ugly?

Zac: No, I was actually going to say astonishing

Vanessa: *blushes slightly* Thank you Zac *smiles*

Zac: *smiles back and takes her hand*

Vanessa: I'll be back soon, Mom

Gina: Okay, have fun

They leave and go to the beach

Stella: *lying* I have a boyfriend too

Gina: *starts clearing away the table* Stella, you're too young to have a boyfriend

Stella: *jealous of Vanessa* Vanessa always gets the boys, it's never me

Gina: *goes over to her and sits next to her at the table* You'll find someone one day

Stella: Thanks Mom *hugs her*

Gina: *hugs her tightly* You're welcome Sweetheart


End file.
